new body new mind
by Shikijika12345
Summary: ummary:feeling disturb on what happen to me i love transformers but this take crazy out the crazy and turning into one of the nightmarish and pshyco of transformer franchise was not my fortey other rating might have romance,humoor dark humor


Chapter 1

New body new mind

Well iwas bored and made this i dont know if i keep going or leave all my story. i just like i deas if someone like the ideas you can copy it i dont mind i love reading allot well on with story. Oh and my character has medium long brown hair tan skin brown eyes 5.3 feet tall

Disclaimer:i dont own anything if i did blitzwing would very much love.

"Well i'm gonna say this once and im going to say this again i hate my life it all happen a tuesday night".

FLASHBACK

I was in my couch reading some of my favorite fanfiction in the middle afternoon waiting for a package i order. Its one of my favorite transformer franchise i always wanted one does transformers action figure for me all the transformers were adorable. So anyway i heard my doorbell ring so i get up of my couch and to the door some yelling "delivery" i open a door with a small smile.

"Hello" i almost yell at him in a exicted manner how happy i feel i i apologize the man in the door shakes his head like he saw this dozen times "im here to deliver this package to hmm. Yami lopez" he held up some papers i sign them and he offer me the package and leaves very fast tilting my head in confusin i murmur to my self "weird" i started open package carefully and i squeal "finally its here".

in my hand i was holding my new figure blitzwing i was so exicted i always wanted one since i was a little girl.

I hear some barking behind my house i groan "hachi!" I put the figure on the table so I open the backdoor to see my dog running like crazy my shitzu and schnauzer mixed with black white hair on its little chest bark in exictment running around in circle on the table. "heel boy heel" he ignores me and sees my figure and perks up and he lunges to it.

he bites my blitzwing figure and runs again i let out a cry of suprise before chasing him around the house feeling tired i sit down on the couch giving up hope.

my dog run back to me with it on its mouth with slobber with a puppy tilt grabbing the blitzwing figure into my hand .

i check for damages i only see slobber i breath a sigh of relief i look dow to my dog and say "bad hachi why you do that for" he whines a bit looking with puppy eyes.

i smile "ok ok wanna cuddle"i put him on my lap and i scratch behind his ears i look at the clock it was saying 11:10pm. "wow that is late come on lets get to bed" grabbing the figure i clean it first on my kitchen sink and the i get to my room and put him on beside my pillow in a few min i get ready to bed but watching my blitzwing figure i see my dog climbing beside me ignoring the toy for now i sigh sleepily and with a wishful sigh i wish to my self

"i really wish i was one of. You guys so i can get out of my problems" i closed my eyes. You see i dont have many friends or best friends or any good relationship with my family so i always wish i was somebody else because of my lonelynes i fell a sleep with hope for something that migt happen

A glowing light brights the room. And everything goes black once again and the two figure dessapear from the bed.

I groan when the light hit me on my face "vh- vhat happen" i heard my self saying i feel grass under me feeling confused in a moment i look around weird it out what i was looking at i was in a metal like forest but tree instead of being green they were a gray color.

not knowing what to do i get up i look around and see a lake i get up to walk but i look at my and freak out i walk slowly to the lake of brown gooey thing.

I feel something moving on my back looking confused and scare. Iook at my back i see to metal wing on my freaking out i try to touch them but. Could not reach i sigh i keept walking.

I get to the edge of the lake down in further inspection i see my self on reflection i scream. "oh no vhat happen to me" wide optice stare back in the reflection blitzwing stare back at the reflection weirded out and very scare the more scary part was that random face was looking right at me with the same horror.

"vhat happen to me and my accent i sound like ritchofen like call of duty" i try to calm down my nerves i feel like a switch and i look at my reflection again this time with icy face. "Vhat do i do now maybe this is a dream ja maybe a dream it cannot be happening" i vent and sigh."and vhat is goey stuff " i put one my claws on lake and take it out looking on the black blob i take it to my face. Iscrunch up my face of the weird taste getting sleepy i look around and see a bigger tree than me i walk over there my loud steps echoing in the metal forest feeling weaker and weaker every step i took walk faster to the tree almost hitting it i sit down whit a loud thump on the trunk feeling the metalic bark scrapping my wing and feeling the sensetive wing touching the bark. i wince feeling them hurt and my system warning me of me something but i shrug it not knowing what to do i close my optic and fell to a dreamless sleep not hearing the a snap of the twig and feeling like stasis lock shutting me down.

To be continue-

I Imagine animated blitzwing his my favorite

And sry for grammar not my language and lets see who is behind the tree this story takes place on animated or prime havent decided it and i might make pairing between with someone but idk yet it depend on what show i pick plz tell me on the reviews or message me i need motivation to write hehe. Sorry for the grammar its not my language but ill try to get errors thank you for the to reading this.


End file.
